Information
This page has all of the extra information not included in the other sections, such as roleplay rules, how ranks work, etc. Roleplay Rules #No metagaming (using information you get out of roleplay in roleplay) #No godmoding (your character is extremely overpowered, like a 12 year old master bloodbender with ice and plantbending!) #No Mary-Sue/Gary-Sue (your character is nearly absolutely perfect w/ barely or no flaws) #No OOC arguing (problems that happen in roleplay should stay in roleplay. You can discuss it out of character, but no arguing over it) #No power-playing (controlling the other person's character such as in a fight. Ask for the other person's permission, especially when talking about killing a character) #Use the roleplay channel to be in character (/ch rp) #Make sure to have other players consent when roleplaying (don't immediately drag them into a roleplay if they don't want to) #If you want your character to be a master bender or have the ability to bend a subelement, please refer to the Mastery/Subelement section down below Additional Points to Keep In Mind -''' *Use quotations " when your character is speaking to make it easier to know when someone's speaking or doing an action ("Hello, how are you doing?") *Using asterisks * can make it easier to tell when the character is doing an action (*walks over there*) *Please have your character's name fit within Avatar Lore, which means names will be Asian-themed. This generator can give some ideas. Roleplay Tokens & Ranks Tokens Roleplay tokens are used to buy title ranks in /rpshop for now, but will also be used to buy other items later on! If you press tab, the amount of roleplay tokens you have are shown next to the purple diamond. To get tokens, roleplay! Smaller events will get around 1-5 tokens, while the huge all server events will earn around 10 tokens. To get tokens when roleplaying with only other players excluding a storywriter, just send some screenshots of the roleplay and time it started and ended at, and a storywriter will give you tokens as soon as possible! Ranks Application Ranks These ranks are ones that need to be applied for here using this application format: (Vouchers are screenshots of the leader of the role you're working for saying that they think you're fit for the position.) IGN: Character Bio: Rank you want: Voucher(s) proof: What do you plan to do with this role: Why should you be the one to have it over others? Give examples of your RP accomplishments: List of Ranks The list of ranks are located here. To join the military, speak to the respective leads. Particular ranks specific to a certain nation must be applied for and accepted by the nation leaders. Mastery/Subelements This system of discerning who are masters/subelement benders in roleplay is to make sure that not '''everyone in our world is a master at bending already or have the ability to do cool things like shoot lightning or bend blood! This system is used so that the people who do get to be masters/sub benders are the ones who deserve it and have worked for it the most. To read up on the qualifications to be a master/subbender, click here. Remember you must find a master in roleplay and cannot ask OOC! Families & Organizations You can create families and organizations in roleplay. All you need to do is make a post here and make sure you here the necessary information, which is listed here. Currently there are estates in the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom, but more will be built later on. To apply for a building for your organization, make a post here and include: * Organization Name * Link to Organization * Location of Building * A picture of the building and why you want it Category:A-Z